1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamp connecting device, and particularly to a lamp connecting device capable of being assembled by users, wherein the user may assemble the lamp seat and lamp rod by himself (or herself). Before transferring, the lamp seat and lamp rod can be detached for reducing the storage space and decreasing cost.
2. Description of Related Art
Prior wire connection devices of lamps, such as wall lamps, stand type lamps, and ceiling lamps, use studs and nuts to lock the components. In assembly, not only the user is easy to be harmed, but also other locking tools (such as spanners, openers, etc.) are necessary. Moreover, in assembly, electric wires are easy to expose out and some dangers are induced. Thereby, the prior art is not suitable to be assembled by the user himself (or herself). In general, since in the prior art design, the wire is possibly exposed out if the assembly work is performed by the user, the manufacturer assembles the device in advance, namely, the wire box is assembled with inserting rods in the manufacturing process. However, this will induce that a large space is required for transferring and storing and thus cost is increased.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a lamp connecting device capable of being assembled by users for connecting a lamp seat and a lamp rod of one of a suspending lamp, a wall installed lamp, a table lamp and a ceiling lamp; the lamp seat and lamp rod being detachable so as to have a smaller space for storage.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a lamp connecting device, wherein by a regular or irregular polygonal hole to engage a regular or irregular polygonal inserting surface. Thereby, the user may assemble the lamp seat and lamp rod by himself (or herself). Before transferring the present invention, the lamp seat and lamp rod can be detached for reducing the storage space and decreasing cost.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a lamp connecting device capable of being assembled by users, wherein the lamp rod is inserted into the lamp seat from the upper side or lateral sides thereof as desired.
To achieve above objects, the present invention provides a lamp connecting device capable of being assembled by users for connecting a lamp seat and a lamp rod. The device comprises the following components:
A lamp seat is formed with a plurality of fixing holes for positioning a plurality of retaining sleeves.
A retaining sleeve is installed to one of a lateral side and an upper side of a lamp. The retaining sleeve has threads and has a stop ring or a confining stopper which has an outer diameter larger an outer diameter of the thread. Thereby, the retaining sleeve is locked to a fixing hole by a positioning nut. The retaining sleeve has a polygonal inserting hole.
A retaining seat is engaged to a retaining sleeve, and is positioned at a predetermined position of a rear side of the retaining sleeve.
An inserting sleeve has a rear end connected to the lamp rod. The connection of the inserting sleeve and the lamp rod are installed with a stepped ring for resisting against a fixing nut or an annular trench for confining a stud. A front end of the inserting sleeve is inserted by a conductive plug or a conductive receptacle. An inserted surface of the inserting rod for inserting into the inserting hole of the retaining sleeve has a shape corresponding to a shape of the inserting hole;
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.